don't you leave me brokenhearted
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: it's an old song, an old song nobody knows anymore. It's not sung on any holidays. It's not really an oldie. It's a song only two know, an unspoken secret, only theirs for eternity. A mark of friendship - or so they thought. T - read and review!


**Title: don't you leave me (brokenhearted)**  
**Author: **PamelaTurpin**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning(s): **oneshot, Jason/Reyna. no fluff warning. no language, too. hmm. that's odd.**  
Summary:**_ it's an old song, an old song nobody knows anymore. It's not sung on any holiday. It's not really an 'oldie'. It's a song only known by two, an unspoken secret, only theirs for eternity. a mark of friendship, or so they thought. _A/N: Second Reyna/Jason fanfic - much better than the first one, I swear. And, yes, I know - Brokenhearted isn't an oldie at all, it's really quite popular and a great song. And of course it's not really that, you know, Reyna/Jason, but I got inspiration and wanted it to get it's credit. :) and yes, there are mentions of Christmas Lights by Coldplay, and Turning Tables by Adele.

**Song Background Music: Brokenhearted by Karmin (no duh)**

* * *

It's an old song, an old song nobody knows anymore. It's not sung on any holidy. It's not really an 'oldie. It's a song only known by two, an unspoken secret, only theirs for eternity. A mark of friendship - or so they thought.

Reyna doesn't think of it as a love tune. She's never known of love that didn't leave her brokenhearted, anyways. (she won't allow herself to think of her sister, somewhere out in the universe. she's only a tiny corner, anyways.) To her, it's a secret language she's never really understood.

Jason doesn't think of the song as anything other than _their_ song, during the tears and the laughter and joy. A little anthem in their own little world, even though it's not even the kind of song he or Reyna usually likes.

They found it on a discarded notebook a thousand years ago (or just a few), and it's always been there in their hearts ever since, left like the last patch of snow from winter.

It's also their promise, their pact.  
Both of them broke it.

(it wasn't unexpected.)

* * *

'...saying how I love you, darling, and I always will...

The radio's blaring out a Coldplay tune, and Reyna grins. The tiny radio's playing Jason's favorite song (other than that song, of course.) It's not even Christmas yet, actually still the season of autumn leaves and rainbow colours splashed over the mountains. Maybe it's the pre-Christmas time of the year already. (awfully early, really.)

Jason's mouthing the lyrics silently as they watch the starry sky slowly fade for sunrise. The radio's probably the only modern gadget Reyna's ever owned, and even though she's not a big music listener, it's her (old and battered) treasure, her little safe place.

The boy and the girl both have big dreams and fantasies that they never share, not even to their most trusted counterparts. It's their unspoken secret, only theirs for eternity.  
Yet they both, tragically, have poison in their blood.

This is the myth of their lives.

* * *

Locked up in a Cyclop's cave. She curses to herself, so out of character that Jason's startled, slightly. She tells herself she should have known better, and Jason tries to comfort her. (it doesn't work.)

Daughter of the war goddess, defeated by a mere Cyclops? This was so similar to a big joke that she wasn't going to allow that to happen. She talks strategies with Jason, but it's different from the old times, in the warmth of that little diner and the plates of spaghetti placed in front of them. At this point, they were going to be the meal.

Reyna, always the warrior, doesn't let herself cry. There is always a way - or she halfheartedly tells herself. They can't really turn the table now - only have faith and whatever else she's missed out on in her life.

'Don't give up, okay?' Jason takes her in his arms, and she shivers, despite his warmth.

'I won't (leave you broken hearted).'

* * *

Piper, so stunning and famous and spoiled and playful -

It makes her shudder violently.

She's a Roman. She will not envy a child who only dwells on her looks and her natural gifts of charm to win her battles. Beauty is nothing in the face of death, anyways.

As for a certain Son of Jupiter, she thinks that she might never forgive him. (and forever seems too long.)

That foolish daughter of Venus thinks Reyna doesn't like her because of her (unhealthy) relationship with Jason? Revolting. Only a daughter of the love goddess could think such a stupid thing, and she hates Piper even more by the minute. How dare Piper charmspeak everyone into approval, anyways?

Greeks.

She knows she's being a tiny bit unfair. Piper certainly didn't know she was doing a crime for clinging onto Jason, didn't know she was ruining Reyna's life, didn't know she was unpleasant and immature and such a try-hard.

It's all Jason, ungrateful and foolish, abandoning his past for a few friends, leaving his duties, not even wanting them back. Jason, who used to be brave and friendly and caring and responsible and a real Roman, from his looks to his sense of humor - now he's nothing.

(their pact was broken.)

An unspoken secret, only theirs for eternity...

* * *

next time, she has to be her own savior.

* * *

Reyna becomes a Huntress after months and months of thinking, and Jason's the first to know.

When she tells him, eyes cold and searching, lips pursed and face serious, he feels his heart crack into a million pieces.

"You've made your choice," she simply says. "and I've made mines."

A tear slips off her cheeks and he doesn't know why she even chose in the first place, when she knew it was going to break the both of them.

_love only destroys_, he remembers the words she said years ago. He can't help but agree.

* * *

In the end, Percy is the only one who gets a happy ending. (maybe names are important.) Immortality didn't help her from betting stabbed in the chest in a battle. After Reyna's funeral, he sits next to her brand new grave and remembers everything - the first time they met twenty years ago, everything she said, every single eyelash, every strand of hair -

nothing has faded.

This is the ending of their short story. The boy and the girl with the unspoken secret that was theirs for eternity are both left in pieces, drowning in their ocean of tears and memories and black, charcoal eyes.

(eternity didn't last forever.)

* * *

_See, I've been waiting all day,_

_for you to call me, baby -_

_let's get up, let's get on it, _

_don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Honestly, baby, I'll do anything you want to -_

_so can we finish what we've started_

_don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

* * *

their story doesn't end.

[the end]

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Review and tell me your thoughts on it! And, of course, thanks for reading my fics - if you're a Reyna/Jason shipper (which you obviously are) then go and check out my other Reyna/Jason fic, playing with lightning!

Cheerio! :)


End file.
